Shadows
by w00ter
Summary: From the lowliest of inns to the highest of courts and to the quietest of valleys, whispers invade the peaceful lives of thousands of people. They are whispers of evil unlike any seen since the fall of Galbatorix. It is time for the rise of the Riders.
1. Chapter One: Whisper of Shadows

"Barkeep! I need a drink. It's been a long day." Said a short, elderly man who approached the bar.

It wasn't a fancy bar, he thought to himself. But it was hardly a dive. There was a large, rock lined fireplace which roared with a well kept fire and the floors were very clean. He had visited Dras Leona four times now, once as an invader but the rest as visitor. He was a member of the Varden and he laid siege to this city, killed and watched his friends be killed.

He thought back to the new clean, bright streets he walked down. He thought of the flowers that dotted many windows, the laughs of children playing in the streets and the sound of women giggling as they gossiped beside the many fountains. Yes, he thought. It was worth it. Though as he thought on it, a sense of exhaustion, unlike any he had felt in all his life, caused him to yawn.

"I don't serve vermin like you, Svern" Said the barkeep in an unusually deep voice.

Jumping to his feet, Svern drew his sword. "How do you know my name? I've never visited this bar before. If you seek revenge, you may try to earn it, however it won't be easy!" He looked into the eyes of the bar tender to see what he could discern from the man. His posture didn't indicate an aggressive attitude and his eyes backed this up. In fact, his eyes were not the least bit threatening. They were twinkling with amusement. He looked the man over again; he was about the same age with a crooked nose, green eyes and pure white hair. Then he noticed a ring on the man's index finger of his right hand.

Sheathing his sword he sat down with a humph. He was always tired at his age, but he was very tired today. And this exchange alone had drained him of the rest of his energy. "So you magic fearing bastard, it's you. I haven't seen you since after the siege of Belatona. I was sure you would have been cut down at Dras Leona or Urû'baen while you were too busy scanning the soldiers in front of you for wizards. I looked for you, you know. I couldn't find you."

"I'm surprised you recognized me Svern. I haven't heard of you since Belatona either after that night watch we had. Here, try this. It's some of my best Ale. I sold some just yesterday to Lord Redbeard."

Taking hold of the cup, Svern sampled the ale. It was hardy, dark and had an after taste of nuts. He could tell why the earl had wanted this. In fact, he thought. This is some of the best Ale, I've ever had. It's even better than that sweet Elf wine. "I've had better." He said, grumpily. Then looked up at his old friend and seeing the disappointment on his face laughed. He hadn't laughed as hard or as true in years. Soon they were both laughing.

After what seemed like too long, their laughter subsided and they looked at each other. "So Svern, I see many new scars on you. It would seem you haven't had peace after the wars. What's your story?"

And so they sat and drank and Svern recounted his last 50 years. Gaining energy from the ale, conversation and laughs, Svern talked of how he had fought alongside Roran Stronghammer in the siege of Urû'baen. He recounted the tale of how Roran was able to take down Lord Barst when not even the Queen of the Elves was able, nor the dwarves, nor largest of the Kull. He had even followed Roran to Carvahall. There he had helped raise the castle that now watches over his village and provides refuge in times of strife to all of Palancar Valley.

At this, Bartson interjected "You never enjoyed war Svern, I know that. However, you weren't really made for anything else from what I learned about you. Are you really telling me that you became a farmer?" A look of incredulity was evident on his face.

"Ha! No, you have the gist of me. I grew bored. I built walls, I helped to found new villages, but I was bored. I went to Stronghammer's keep and asked if there was something more…interesting to do. He laughed and shook his head. And told me that if I really wanted something interesting to do, that he was sending a group into the spine to begin negotiations with the Urgals. "

The look of incredulity grew to downright disbelief. "Are you telling me you met with the Urgals and lived? I know we fought with them in the Varden, but once animals, always animals, eh? I thought Nasuada was only using them to fight Galbatorix. Are you telling me there is still peace?"

"Isn't that the funniest thing though? I thought the same. I thought it was an alliance of convenience. But no, Roran was commanded by Nasuada to negotiate on her behalf. I went with him to one of their villages and met with Nar Garzhvog. We shared drink, an odd drink they have, stories, histories and Roran invited them to visit Carvahall if ever they need anything. They offered the same. Then came the weirdest of things. Apparently Roran wrestled an urgal back in the varden. Gar zvargogh wanted to know how an Urgal was bested by a mere human and challenged him to fight. All in peace, of course. And can you believe it! Roran laughed. But stranger still, he accepted! Of course he wasn't tasked with wrestling a Kull, but one of the Nar Garzhvog's sons. He told me after the fight that it was easier than his last with an urgal. I watched and it didn't look easy! ."

"Well, what did you do after your expedition to the Urgals?" Asked Bartman. He looked extremely interested now and somewhat doubtful still.

"Nothing too interesting for a while. Roran impressed me that day. He truly did. I asked to be taken on as a soldier in his realm. He turned me down. Apparently he doesn't take soldiers. But he did give me a piece of land and told me that he would call on me if he needed me. You were right though. I was given everything I needed to become a farmer, to have peace, and I was so very bored. After nearly a decade I gave up on the trade and decided to become an explorer. Learning of the Urgals and their culture was some of the most exciting times of my life, after the time with the Varden of course and I decided to become an explorer." He paused here and drained the last of the cup. He looked at the empty bottom, sad.

"Well, I did just that. I explored. I visited almost every city in the Kingdom. I created puzzles with the elves in Ellesméra and I mined in the Beors with the Dwarves. Did you know the dwarves found these trees made of rocks? I spent a full year trying to dislodge this rather tedious set of twigs from the granite. Once I finished, there was such a celebration. Apparently I was the first human to mine in their forest of trees. "

"However, by this time I was starting to get tired. I was on my way from Tronjheim to Ilirea where I had hoped to find retirement, maybe open an Inn and serve good food and ale until the end of my days."

"It is a good life. I've done that very thing since the end of the Varden." Interupted Bartman.

"Oh, I am sure it is. Today I truly wish I had the chance. But it wasn't meant to be. On my way to Ilirea, I came across a small band of elves. They were escorting Arya Shadeslayer! The Queen of the Elves! They were on their way from Tronjeim to Ilirea themselves. Apparently they were holding meetings with King Orik to determine how best to test dwarves who may be matches for the dragon eggs she was ferrying. The dwarven city is huge, you see. It's hard to know who is there at any time! Anyways, she offered me a place in her group and I eagerly accepted. She wanted all races present at every testing and was impressed with my stories of meeting the Urgals. I spent the better part of my life escorting eggs to all races. I watched 5 of the dragon eggs hatch when they found their riders." Bartman noticed that Svern's eyes were glistening and he recalled the moments.

"You have to be kidding me. I am starting to not believe you Svern. Your tales, are amazing, to say the least. If you had served with the Elven Queen, unearthed trees with the most experienced of dwarven miners and visited the Urgals with Roran Stronghammer, earl of Carvahal, why, per say, are you here? In my lowly bar. "

"I have become old my friend. I could no longer keep up with the elves. I could no longer keep the endless pace. I chose to give up my place when we finished our last testing in Illiria two months ago. I always liked Dras Leona. I've been here thrice now. Lord Redbeard and his sons have been nothing but a gift to this city. I was hoping to live near the lake and do nothing but sit, think and enjoy my peace. I joined a caravan as a guard on their way to Dras Leona." At this, Svern's eyes grew dark. His whole face became shadowed and older. If anything, weariness seemed to almost overwhelm him for a moment and he slumped visibly in his chair.

Concerned, Bartman grabbed hold of his friend, thinking Svern may be fainting. In a deadly quiet whisper, Svern continued. "It was horrible Bart. They all died. In this land of peace, I had not seen blood in decades. But, just a few days ago, I saw close to one hundred men, woman and children slaughtered. _The whole caravan_. I don't know how I escaped. I suppose it was from tricks I learned from the Elves and the dwarves. I was able to slew four of the attacker. They had wards and I worked harder than I did in all my life to get past them. I was able to pound and hack my way past their wards and cut them down. I was able to create a hole large enough in their ranks to make my escape. I turned to see if I could save anyone and I watched as the last of the caravan guards were cut down. The last standing, a large burly man with a brown beard was cut from head to groin. His two halves falling to the ground at eerily separate times. _Thump…Thump_. The man who cut him, he had terrible strength. His eyes glowed with magic. I sped away on my horse. I pushed the horse till he died two days ago. I've run on foot since then with very few moments of rest. I ran until I arrived here. "

Bartman was horrified. There had not been armed bands of men in Aleguaesia in decades. Queen Nasuada had created peace with all the city states and the urgals were happy with their games. The garrisons of the cities grew bored and fat, for there weren't even large enough bands of bandits and outlaws to warrant their attentions. Here Svern could not be lieing. If there were men with arms, there is evil afoot in Aleguaesia again. Half escorting, half carrying Svern, he brought him to his bed covered him with blankets. "Sleep Svern. I wish you told me sooner so I could have let you sleep. I will find you help and secure you a meeting with Lord Redbeard."

Nodding his thanks, Svern fell quickly to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Reflective Tidings

_Author's Notes: Hello folks, I enjoyed book 4 quite a lot. I hope you did as well. However, I have been woefully let down with so many open ended ideas left over in each book. I will attempt to close many of them in fun and entertaining ways. As most of you know, I am not the original author of the Inheritance Cycle though as most of you shouldn't know I am some bored guy sitting up in Fort McMurray Canada, freezing his nuts off in -30C weather. I have a novel I'd like to write eventually, but for now, this will be some good practice. Please, if you find errors in my writing style or have problems with the way I do things or word certain phrases, do tell me. I am not a writer by trade but would endeavour to become one through practice and your feedback. _

_Getting past all the above bullshit, I hope you enjoy how this story unfolds. I myself have no clue what will happen past chapter 8 and can't wait to find out. In truth, I've given myself a rough outline, though what fits into each chapter..well that just seems to appear of its own free will. I do have a plan and you'll hopefully find that all chapters will fit nicely together. I merely hope I can make action scenes interesting enough. More importantly, the 'moments' Arya and Eragon will share. _

Nasuada sighed.

She was getting too old for this. She looked in the mirror sitting behind her desk. She normally used this mirror to talk to advisors and various other high ranking individuals from across her empire and others. In fact, just yesterday she finished a tedious conversation with King Orik who was having issues with the amount of mining humans have been doing in the Beors as of late. Most likely he didn't have an issue, but one of the clan heads has taken issue and he is striving to maintain peace and stability.

Sighing again she actually used the mirror, as a mirror. Her hair was gray, very gray. Gone was the silky black hair she had in her youth. Her skin was also lighter than before. It wasn't black and lustrous like before, but almost grey and flat. And her face, it showed her age the worse. Leadership always produced more stress than normal and it showed on her. Wrinkles lined her face and there were large droopy bags under her eyes.

Other than the obvious signs of age, she was still young at heart. She still kept two daggers on her at all times. She still knew how to use them, too, though she very rarely had to. And her mind was as sharp as it ever was. But, she was getting old. She could feel it as her knees cracked as she sat down at her desk.

She sighed again. She was about to call for Farika, mostly out of habit. Her servant had served her for nearly forty years but retired nearly ten years ago. She missed her terribly. She was wise in her own way and in the years after Galbatorix fell, her counsel was surprisingly useful.

"Melissa, I really need my coffee, if you please." A short and skinny maid of around twenty came bustling into the room from behind the wall. She fumbled with the pot and poured her a glass. As she brought the glass to Nasuada, her hands shook involuntarily and she dropped some of the liquid. She nevertheless put the glass in front of her liege-lord and went behind the wall, a little red around the ears.

She sighed for the third time in almost as many minutes. That girl was always nervous around her, no matter how many times she'd reassured her and told her how good a job she has done.

She got back to her work for it was getting late and she wanted to sleep before the moon was at its peak. She finished the missives to the Elves, an update to the Dwarves on the amount of iron ore she'd like to purchase from them and then grasped the last of the pages left on her desk. It was a message from Justin Redbeard, son of Martland Redbeard and Earl of Dras Leona.

She read it and thought on it. It was the third such caravan attacked in the last month. Whoever was perpetrating these acts had come bolder. She was gratified to see that Redbeard was intelligent enough to include a list of the items being transported in the caravan. The other two reports neglected this very crucial information. She was disturbed to learn that the caravan was primarily a group of fabric vendors. If they had been selling arms, transporting gold or food, she could have easily made some assumptions. But why would a large group of men and an unknown, surprisingly strong man with glowing eyes have been attacking a caravan of fabric vendors. There was no strategic value unless the bands of men were all naked.

Confused and tired she put the letter back on her desk to examine again in the morning. Getting up from her desk, she walked through the doors of her office, the loud creaking of the doors making her cringe. She vowed to remember to get that fixed tomorrow. It was unseemly to have private meetings with delegations only to have them enter and leave cringing.

Walking down the hallways, she heard the almost silent steps of the group of Nighthawks walking behind her. She had grown to almost ignore their presence, but she had long ago been convinced of their value. She walked past the entrance to the great hall that she had rebuilt after the explosion …of Galbatorix. Further along and up two flights of stairs she finally arrived at the door to her sleeping quarters. She bid her guards good night and endeavoured to quickly fall asleep.

She was having a nightmare from the days of torture she had endured when she was captured by Galbatorix. She dreamed she was tied to that stone slab with him standing close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her skin. She saw the ornate box held in his hands and she shivered. She knew what was in that box, even though she shouldn't know yet. He opened the box and pulled out the oddly large white grub. It was a fat thing. She knew it was about to squeak, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew. But instead of the 'squeak squeak' she heard a _knock knock._ That was odd. She heard the _knock knock_ again.

She woke up very confused, shivering from her nightmare and very annoyed. It was still very late and she could only have been sleeping for a few hours. "Come in and what do you want!" She almost yelled.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, I know it's late. I was sitting at the mirror, as I do every night in case of a message. Well ma'am, there is a message! It's Roran. He is still waiting. He refused to speak to me and is waiting in your room. He looks…scared ma'am. I've only heard tales of him, but from the tales, he shouldn't be the type to look scared. What does it mean if Roran Stronghammer is scared! Oh these must be some bad tidings indeed. What do you think it is my lady? My lady?" He was rambling so much that he didn't notice she had already left. He could hear her running down the stairs, albeit much more slowly than she would have in her youth.

Reaching the door, she flung it open and walked slowly towards the mirror hoping to regain some of her composure. The soldier was right, as she caught her first glimpse of Roran. He _is _scared. There were dark bags under his eyes which were in stark contrast to the whites of his eyes which she could clearly see since his eyes were as wide as any could ever be.

"Roran! What's wrong! I have never seen you like this. Are you under attack? Is your family well? Tell me what's happened!" She didn't like it, but she took the time to notice that he looked even older than she. His hair was pure white and it looked as if one of his eyes had gone blind from age. His face wasn't overly wrinkled, but the skin was loose as if it hung there by the bone.

"Lady Nasuada" he said and bowed. "I don't know how to tell you this, mostly because I myself don't know the entire story. One of my villages was attacked. Four hundred people slaughtered. Ma'am, you know how I run things in this valley. I do not have a standing army, but from the age of eight years old girls and boys alike are trained how to fight to protect their land. That means close to 400 trained men and women were slaughtered. Ma'am. There wasn't an enemy body found. I've inspected the area myself. It was no easy task getting there. It doesn't even look as if an enemy soldier was hurt. I checked each site of battle and the blood belonged to those who were dead."

"Lady, even Eragon couldn't have done this. With magic he surely could. But with just a sword and arrows, he would have bled like anyone else, eventually. Whats going on? I don't understand how anyone is capable of doing this without your knowledge."

"Roran, slow down, I can hardly keep up. You say they were slaughtered by sword and arrows? You saw arrows and you saw sword wounds?"

"Yes, I also saw wounds inflicted by axes and spears."

"Well that certainly does mean that there was a host that moved through the village. But to have no casualties would mean a massive host and most likely that host would take the villagers down with arrows alone. Roran, there are elements of this story that make no sense."

"I know, I've already had all the thoughts that you are having now. I know it makes no sense, but it is what it is. There was a group of enemies, soldiers, whatever you might want to call them. There were multiples since there were multiple weapons used and they were either more talented than the elves at killing or were using magic." He said in a rush. "Either way, the fact that there are magicians using magic and your spellcasters do not know of them or there is some unknown race running afoul in Alagaësia, there is something wrong out here."

"I will think on this issue Roran and I will send aid to your estates. What have you done to prepare?"

"Thanks my lady. I have done what should be done. I have stored enough food to last a full year in my castle and I have sounded the alarm to all residents of Palancar Valley. Even as I speak, close to 8 thousand fighting men and woman are on their way to Carvahall. If the threat becomes direr, I can house all in my castle and we'll endure."

She raised her eyebrows as he said how many fighters he'd have. She forgot how resourceful he was. "Roran, I have missed your mind. Your resourcefulness to do what has to be done to protect your home has always impressed me. Your training of the women to fight was laughed at by many Lords, however, I think it is you who will have the last laugh of them all." She thought for a moment. "Roran, you have all the soldiers you need. What I will do is send you a contingent of mind-breakers and spellcasters. With them I will send fifty of my best archers and two hundred of my best sword and spearmen. I know you don't need the men, but they may help you nonetheless. "

"Thanks ma'am, I hear Katrina calling. I must be off. I have people to house." He nodded and the link closed.

This is now the fourth disturbing act of slaughter in recent months. The second this month. Whoever or whatever is behind this is becoming more aggressive if they were willing to fight four hundred well trained men and women. And the news of the attackers not receiving one casualty. That gave her the most chills of all. She needed to think on this, but for the first time in decades, she didn't miss Eragon solely as the friends they had become, but as the warrior she knew he was. She decided she'd send the elves a message to contact Eragon and send aid. She knew it was drastic, but she felt in her bones that dark times were upon her Kingdom.


	3. Chapter Three: Aagen the Adventurer

After his meeting with Nasuada, Roran sat in his chair and contemplated all that she told him, which was not a lot, and more importantly, all that she hadn't. Judging by her urgent and worried reaction, she was evidently scared for his safety. However he had an army to protect him. What scared her enough to worry even though he had such protection? Grumbling as an old man should, he got up from his chair and winced as his knees cracked. He cursed Eragon, knowing that Eragon, wherever he was, was still in his peak of health. He also felt a twang of regret. He hadn't seen his cousin in far too long and may not again.

He hobbled over to a window, one of the few that dotted his castle and looked out over the grounds. He considered the castle itself. It had taken nearly a decade to finish his large keep. He hadn't made it so large out of vanity, but so that it could house the entirety of his people. He and Eragon had always believed that the bald hill outside their farm would have made a perfect site for a castle and after his experiences with the Varden, he could only agree more. The rise of the hill combined with the moat that surrounded the entirety of the castle gave the defenders a large defensive advantage. Any attackers could be hit with arrows before they could release arrows in return due to the height and any attackers would be delayed before the moat and could be easily shot dead.

He looked towards the low stubby walls. They were not high though they were wide. They measured eight meters of height and almost as many across. Every hundred or so meters sprouted a tower. In times of siege, Roran would have the towers filled with archers. These archers would have free reign to shoot dead any attackers coming over the walls while the common swordsmen could hide in waiting along the many hollows built into the wall. The towers themselves were linked to the main keep by tunnel and could be heavily barricaded to allow for evacuation and reinforcement. If a tower was taken, or believed that it would be taken the tunnels could be collapsed or used to attack from behind their lines.

Outside the walls, he had cleared two hundred and fifty meters in every direction. This was done to ensure the archers could see their targets with ease and utilize their height advantage. Although he knew his defensive position was great, most likely even better than Aroughs, he knew not to count on it. Someone would eventually outwit him. Therefore he had built a large underground passage that none knew about save the ten builders, most of who now lay in a grave. This passage would lead all his countrymen out into the safety of the spine. Smiling to himself, _mirroring the route Carvahall had taken so many years ago. _

Forcing his gaze from the grounds he decided he best answer the summons of his wife. He left the room and started on his way towards the great hall. _There wasn't that much 'great' about it_, he joked with himself. It wasn't ornately decorated, for he didn't believe in wasting his resources on such petty uselessness. It was made of gray stone and was rectangular in design. The main gates of the keep which lay behind a barbican, killing room and a second barbican were the only entrance into the keep. If attackers were to best the defenders and reach the Great Hall, they'd find out that the great hall was itself, the greatest of killing rooms. Three levels of archers, forty across, could stand and fire safely through slits in the fake wall behind the dais upon which sat Roran's chair.

Nearing the great hall, Roran began breathing hard from the effort of the walk. No longer could he take on two hundred men and live. A servant boy ran up to offer a shoulder as support. Roran nodded his thanks to the servant and proceeded into the hall. The hall's more bloody of attributes could not be seen to the casual observer and Katrina's tapestries hid the seams and larger holes extremely well. There were no carpets of red, or gold threaded tapestries but a simple beige carpet and same-coloured tapestries that featured scenes from the harvest.

Finally arriving beside his wife, he slumped and took a moment to rest. He looked up and met her gaze and stared into his eyes. Feeling some energy again, he smiled and gave her a smile. "What is it? I came as fast as I could."

She looked at him, evaluating him. She was becoming old herself; being only a few years younger than Roran though she wasn't necessarily suffering from age as much as Roran. She remained quiet and drew in a long breath. "Roran, I have bad news." Pausing she let him prepare. "There was another attack. This time it was on Blenheim. That village is directly north of the last village that was attacked. They are heading north Roran. They are heading this way."

Motioning for a chair, a servant quickly brought one over. He sat heavily and huffed. "I feared as much. Was there any word of survivors? The village holds close to a thousand men and women and they should have heard my summons a few days before the attack. The whole village didn't delay? Did they?"

"No, most are safe except those who didn't heed your summons. Most of Blenheim are safe and almost at our walls. The riders who rushed to tell us were some of the last to leave the village."

He was happy to hear this. "Nasuada is sending aid, but it will not make it on time if they attack here directly. Blenheim is four days away on horseback. If the soldiers are walking, which they most likely are, they will be here in close to a week. Though they could be delayed by the villages they will meet on their way. They will surely raze each one. At best, we have two weeks. If it's the full two weeks, Nasuada's spell casters may get here in time. If not, we will have to hold strong. Hopefully, Jarth will be able to prevent their spell casters from wreaking havoc. "

Jarth is a traveling spell caster who does not travel much. He had begged for Roran's hospitality three decades ago and hasn't left since. He wasn't much of a hindrance and Roran had always liked the idea of having him here if he was ever attacked. Roran rarely saw him, for he kept to himself and studied in his room. When he did see him, he was practicing spells in the large courtyard. The people of Palancar Valley seemed to stubbornly refuse to be born with magic.

Standing, he said: "Well, I best prepare a scouting party. If we are to be attacked, we need to know as much as we can about our enemy. If they are as hard to kill as people have said, we will also have to determine a way to kill them." He noticed that Katrina's face became even more worried. "What's wrong?"

"Roran, I wasn't the first to hear of the attack. Aagen was the first to hear of it. He sent a rider back who said Aagen would continue south and scout the enemy."

Roran sighed. His youngest son Aagen was as much a blessing as a curse. Aged only eighteen, he was born after Katrina believed she could no longer bare children. He was a curse, because he did not inherit the patience that his other three children had. Aagen was a sandy haired and handsome youth, as were all of his off-spring. Though it is there the similarities stop. Aagen was rash, incredibly skilled with the sword, impatient and lazy. He had never owned his own farm and had been happy to live in the castle and train with the Master of Arms. He could also be seen in the bars of Carvahall drinking and singing, all while keeping watch for a woman he could bed.

Since his tenth birthday, he had taken it upon himself to earn the title of 'Adventurer'. He had visited every village and farm under Roran's dominion before the age of thirteen. Becoming bored with that, he had moved onto the Spine. From the stories Roran had heard recounted, he had even met Urgals deep in the Spine. Even with the peace treaties that Roran had secured so many years ago, he still found it surprising that the Urgals hadn't killed him. They were fiercely defensive of their villages.

"Well, as inconvenient as it is, he is probably the best trained in combat and one of the best hunters in the land. If anyone can survive the journey, it will be him. He also knows what to look for as well. In truth, I probably would have elected to send him myself. Where the other three have taken to farming, he was made for warring." He knew this wouldn't make her happy but hoped she would see the logic in it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. "We can't always keep them near Katrina. They are their own people and will do what they want."

"I know, but he is so young Roran."

"He is eighteen, a few years past manhood. He is not a child Katrina." He said tenderly.


	4. Chapter Four: Lake Fläm

_Author's Notes: This chapter has become a doozy. Longer than most reports I bothered to write in university. I hope you all enjoy, and please do write a review or PM me your thoughts about the story and any writing and character development tips. Sadly this chapter is longer than I thought and the up-coming battle could not be fit in without making it excruciatingly long. In this chapter we meet the first of the new riders and his dragon._

Garsvoag sat at the high table of the village beside Lake Fläm. The village had grown in size over the past half century. It had started out with the family of Nar Garzhvog, but now comprised three clans. Usually each village is comprised of one clan, but Nar Garzhvog, the war chief who secured peace with the humans, the war chief who won the war against Galbatorix and most importantly the Kull, intelligent enough to forge a friendship with Firesword and Firetongue saw fit to bind himself and his allies by forging a home together. The village by Lake Fläm comprised five thousand Urgralgra - the largest settlement of all their kind.

They were celebrating, like they had not celebrated since Firesword himself visited after the fall of the False King. They celebrated then for the fall of the King, but were to celebrate later for their acceptance into the pact of the dragon riders. Eragon had proposed to allow the Urgals to become Dragon Riders. By allowing them into the pact, he'd magically bind them to all other major races of Alagaësia. This, he and many hoped would calm their race and allow them to live in peace with the other races. If they could not find peace, the wisest members of their race knew that the elimination of their race would be at hand. Today they were celebrating not for the harvest, not for a great victory of strength but for the fruits of the proposal forged so many years ago.

Today was a great day for all the Urgralgra for today they are in the presence of Garsvoag, brother of Nar Garzhvog. More importantly, they were in the presence of the first Dragon Rider who was ever of their race. Rising eight foot tall, Garsvoag was not the largest of the Kull though he was not the smallest. He did have large horns and was among the strongest of their race before he joined with his dragon.

The dragon sat behind the head table. Its massive head contained massive eyes all-seeing eyes. The head alone was as long as the twenty foot table. The dragon measured one hundred paces and was among the largest of the newly hatched dragons. She was coloured such a deep purple and shined so bright that she could entrance you by the sight of her scales, alone. Among the many eggs left in the Vault of Souls, this dragon's egg was the largest. If the egg who chose Garsvoag had not been the largest of the eggs and her fellow dragons, the rider would not have been able to ride her for far too long on account of the Kull's impressive weight. As it was, even with the larger size at birth, Garsvoag had to delay his training for two entire years waiting for his dragon to grow to a size capable of bearing his massive weight.

"Today we celebrate" said Nar Garzhvog "for my brother; our brother has finished his training and is now a dragon rider. He is strong. His horns are long and sharp. He is Urgralgra and he is Dragon Rider!" At this the large crowd at the feast erupted into deep throated cheers. Nar Garzhvog signalled for silence and it immediately fell upon the Urgralgra in front of him.

"Let us feast and be happy for not only do we have a brother in the Dragon Riders, The Games come as well. The Urgralgra will best all other races when they begin in eight moons. All will know of our valour and strength." More cheering erupted and after what seemed like too much time a low and penetrating growl so loud that it made the earth itself rumble, quieted the crowd. Once quiet, they all heard the dragon speak. In a surprisingly high and quick voice, she said: "The Urgals are truly a courageous and strong race able to best many in strength and games, however I am hungry, let us eat or I shall eat some of you!" The last was not a threat, but was thought in jest and the Urgralgra burst out in cheers and laughter after being touched by the dragon.

_Askook_, said Garsvoag as he turned in his seat to stare directly into one of her massive eyes, _it'd be best if you didn't say that you'd eat them. They may take it as a challenge and then we'd be in quite a mess. _

_Little one let them challenge me if they want. For surely those daft enough to commit such a mistake deserve to meet their fate. _She blinked and lifted her mighty head since she could smell the food being ferried to her by the Urgal cooks. Three large Bucks were carried to the platform. The largest she had ever seen. Normally she couldn't stomach food she had not killed herself but these smelled better than anything she had smelled before. Her large stomach growled and the crowd laughed and cheered and encouraged her to eat till she was full.

Garsvoag could feel how happy and excited she was at seeing her feast laid out in front of her. The hunger he felt from her made him feel hungrier than he had felt in a long time. Luckily he did not have to wait long for after his dragon was given her meal, the head table was served next. He and Garzhvog were served small boars. The rest of the long tables where all the guests sat, were served with a medley of game arranged randomly throughout. Soon everyone was shifting and grabbing meat from many different tables. Choosing that which pleased them most.

Then came the wine and all drank more than their fill. Garsvoag had not drank in many decades and decided to drink the liquor slowly so as not to deface himself in public. Askook had no inhibitions. She drank cask after cask and was soon belly up behind the platforms, her snores in conflicting contrast to the moods the various stories the story tellers were trying to recount. Many looked at the great purple mound with annoyances.

The celebration had continued most of the night and finally Nar Garzhvog turned to him and Garsvoag knew that the official pleasantries were over and it was time to discuss business. Eragon had not solely trained the new dragon riders in combat. Certainly they were well trained, however, with no dire conflicts their training was not as singly focussed as Eragon's own training. Eragon trained them in diplomacy, other cultures, how to read people and moods among many other subjects.

Garsvoag decided to make a show of strength and pre-empted the conversation before Nar Garzhvog could start it. "Brother, it is time to talk. Let us leave this public setting and settle somewhere more private to discuss more important matters."

Surprised at being given instructions, for no one had given him instructions since Lady Nasuada, Nar Garzhvog was taken aback. Though after a moment of pause he nodded yes and they two brothers stomped off to the back of the village. They were quiet the entire walk and Garsvoag examined the familiar sight of the village, though it had changed significantly since he had left. The massive posts that dotted each home to ward off evil spirits were resplendent in their art and he taken a moment to appreciate each one. The largest sat outside the home of the Nar. It consisted of twenty three levels and was the tallest structure in the village. At the top sat an amazing detailed totem of an eagle in flight and on top of the eagle sat a sparrow of equal detail. The Urgralgra were becoming quite talented in construction.

Entering the large long house, they sat down in chairs and began discussing all that had happened to Garsvoag since he had left. They shared histories then moved on to discuss the future. They discussed the games and their effectiveness, the control Nasuada had over the magicians of the land and then more about the new dragon riders. Out of the twenty two eggs that were to be joined with a rider, fifteen had hatched. There were now a total of seventeen dragon riders and of those seventeen, Arya, Eragon and Murtagh were the most experienced and well trained. Murtagh had still not been seen since the fall of Galbatorix and Arya was rarely seen due to her duties as Queen of the Elves. There were six others who were well trained and experienced enough to be called riders in full of which Garsvoag was counted one. There were still eight new riders in training. Two of whom arrived at home not twenty days before Garsvoag began on his journey here. They were both young - an elfling and a human girl.

Garsvoag laughed as he recounted a tale of how one of the new dragons would act when it was around one of the much larger versions of their kin. "The human girl's new dragon is beautiful and has more vanity than most of kind. She is a combination of bluest of blues and the whitest of whites. Being no bigger than I, this little dragon was circling the head of Askook begging for approval and pecking at her sides. I could feel Askook becoming frustrated with the young one, but she did not injure her. However, when the young one circled in front of Askook's maw once more, Askook lashed out faster than most expected and caught the youngling's tail with her lips, not wanting to injure it. The young dragon shrieked out of fright and batted its wings to get away. The baby dragon did not fall do to the flapping, but it did not make any headway and was still firmly trapped by Askook. Then when the youngling was becoming tired Askook said in a slow and entertained voice: "Young one, if you continue to peck and annoy me… I will eat you." Then whipping her head up into the air she released the youngling and sent her flying into the air followed by a circlet of fire. The young girl, her rider, shrieked out of fear, but the young dragon righted herself and was able to fly before she found the ground and landed beside her rider, looking shy.

After the story had ended, they remained in peaceful silence for a moment when Garsvoag jumped to his feet. He had a look of deep concentration about his face. "What is…" Nar Garzhvog started but was told to be silent by Garsvoag. After a few more moments of intense concentration, Garsvoag said: "There is trouble arriving. I can barely sense them, but there are thirteen Kull running towards the village. They are gravely injured and…" he said quietly "even more scared."

Touching his horns, Nar Garzhvog was confused since no Urgal let alone Kull would run from a fight scared. "Brother, we need to go and meet them. From what I sense, one of your villages has been attacked." As he finished sound of horns, so quiet that they were almost inaudible could be heard. Then some closer, and more even closer and finally there were some right outside his home. They rushed to the main gates at a full run. Each foot fall ten feet long. They were soon within sight of the gates and pushed their way past the gather crowds. As they neared closer, the crowds became so thick that the two Kull could not go closer. Releasing the fiercest of bellows, Nar Garzhvog convinced everyone around him of his displeasure of being blocked and the crowd soon split. After a few more moments they arrived at the gate to see the Kull arriving.

Garsvoag was amazed. Each one was gravely wounded and, he sensed, their number had gone from thirteen to eight. Five had died from their exertion from the time he had first sensed them. He looked them over. Many were missing one of their gigantic limbs. Some arms were cut off at the elbow; some were removed at the shoulder. Many had long gashes across their fronts and many had fist sized holes tainting their bodies. All of the Kull were bleeding.

Approaching, Garsvoag cast many spells of healing. He did not grow back arms or hands, he could if he had wanted to, but that would leave him drained since it would demand so much energy. He simply closed all the wounds, stopped the bleeding and stabilized any internal damage he found. This task did not deplete him, for among the riders he was the strongest spell caster after Eragon. He had the strength for magic, on account of his massive size and power. He could sustain a spell longer than most and produce spells that demanded such strength that it would have killed the other riders.

Checking to see if Askook was awake, he sensed her curiosity and knew that she was in the air overhead. She was still fuzzy headed but he could cure her of that if need be. _Askook, I fear there is evil afoot. No man can injure Kull like this without magic and there are still fewer beings capable of injuring the Kull with strength alone. More importantly, why did these Kull run and not fight. What was so terrifying?_

_Little one, _she said,_ you healed them, why not simply ask them instead of asking me? They have your answers, not I. _

Laughing at her logic, he looked at Nar Garzhvog for permission to question them. Seeing the nod, he asked them all their names and tribes and introduced himself. When one laughed at the words that he is a dragon rider, Askook landed heavily behind the group. The force the landing shook the earth and the eight Kull fell to the ground. "I am a dragon rider, now to the matter at hand. What has caused you Kull to run away from a battle?"

Some lowered their heads at the insult to their honour. Kull didn't run. But the smallest of the group advanced and bore his neck. "We did not run rider. We were commanded by the chief of the village to run here and seek aid. Humans are attacking the village and we cannot fell them. I've seen one man survive many a hit from mighty clubs."

At the mention of humans attacking, many of the crowed bellowed of treachery. Garsvoag and Garzhvog silenced them all. Next he asked: "But how were humans able to injure you so. There are some among your group who were missing entire arms. A human could not cut through our muscles and bones so easily."

Raising his head even further, the small Kull said: "They were human, stronger than any I have faced and faster too. I fought in the False King city. I killed many of his laughing soldiers. I also fought the Varden and the dwarves. These were not normal humans. I watched as one slashed through a Kull's waist creating two halves."

Murmurs throughout the crowd, and turning around, Garsvoag saw many in the crowd touching their horns to ward off evil.

Turning and looking at Nar Garzhvog, he bowed his head in a sign for him to take over. Nar Garzhvog did not hesitate for a moment. "Rams, gather your weapons we move south to engage these invincible men." Turning back to his brother, he said: "Will you accompany us brother? We may need your magic and your strength Askook".

Nodding his acceptance, he decided to remove himself from the area and help prepare Askook. He walked past the large guard towers and the formidable gate topped with spikes, he continued towards Askook and healed her of her intoxication. They sat there and contemplated what would be their first battle as rider and dragon while Nar Garzhvog organized nearly a thousand rams and four hundred Kull. After only an hour they began their march south. The foot falls of the columns shook the earth. After they sat their quietly enjoying each other's presence, Garsvoag jumped mightily onto his dragon's back. He found his seat and tied his leg straps.

_Let us be off, friend of my heart, and find what evils have been let loose and even now run wild in our lands_ thought Garsvoag. Askook roared her approval and let loose a mighty jet of flame while jumping fifty feet into the air and taking flight. The deep purple of her scales radiated the sunlight and she knew that all who saw her were both in awe of her beauty and fear of her might.

After conferring with the Nar Garzhvog, they had decided to scout ahead and report back on enemy movements. They had flown for hours and Garsvoag was becoming sleepy in the saddle. He had not slept at all the previous night and could feel the repercussions now. He had just dozed off when Askook sent him a mental jab which felt more like a fist to the kidney. _That hurt. What is it? _he thought.

_I smell blood and I see smoke. We are nearing the village that was attacked. You should be awake to determine the information we should remember to tell Nar Garzhvog. _And without a response mental or physical, they synced their minds so that they became one. He could see through her eyes now and she could feel how tired he was. Through her eyes he could make out a squirrel scurrying through the trees, its terrifying squeaks alerting the other forest dwellers to their presence. They were pitiful prey and they decided they weren't worth the effort of acknowledgement. Then they caught sight of smoke in the sky.

As they drew nearer, they could hear the sound of battle. Looking for the source, they spotted a knot of Kull, thirty warriors strong defending themselves against the advance of a column of men. They watched in passive curiosity as the Kull tried to beat back the humans. One leaped out and swung his massive club only to have the club veer off and not make contact with the humans. Conversely the humans had no issue with dealing damage to the Kull. As they watched, the Kull who jumped forward was stabbed eight times in oddly quick succession by three men holding spears. He fell to one knee and a man walked calmly up and decapitated it.

The other Kull, enraged, bounded forward in a show of force. They all fought with a ferocity rarely seen. They watched as three of the Kull separated one of the humans and began to pound on him with clubs. Each swing was diverted, though from less distance after each strike. After what seemed like minutes the tallest of the three was able to make contact and the human crumpled to the ground, half of his body a bloody pulp. The remaining Kull roared their approval and swung on hoping the invisible wards were gone around the rest of the humans. They weren't.

The humans were not shocked to see one of their comrades' die. In fact, it appeared as if they did not even care or take notice. The group of two hundred men cut through the remaining Kull. When the battle was done, there was no cheering. The men did not seem relieved, happy or showed any emotions. As soon as it had finished, they had formed into tight ranks and began moving north stepping right over the fallen Kull as if they were not even there.

They shivered at the sight. This was not normal. There was a disturbing lack of emotion among the humans and they had an overwhelming desire to touch their horns to ward off evil. But stopped themselves. They continued south though they did not have to travel far. A few miles further marched an army. It wasn't impressively large; it appeared to be only three thousand men. It was still too many men for Nar Garzhvog to fight with his rams and reasonably expect victory. But, Nar Garzhvog would have enough men to severely cripple this army.

As they looked at the host, there was a flash of light and the world erupted in fire around them. Feeling far too much energy ebb away as the wards protected him, they flew north as fast as Askook's wings could take them.

They turned around and separated their consciousness. _How could their wards sustain so many hits by the Kull? Most magic users wouldn't have been able to stop more than a few. Who is providing the magic? Also, how could one of their magic users cast a spell from so far away and not die from the effort. Until we can answer that question, this will be a very tough fight. _Thought Garzvoag. For a spell caster capable of casting a spell over such a distance was more powerful than even he.


	5. Chapter Five: The Riders Fight Again!

_Well, this whole writing thing is truly entertaining and the statistical tools given to the authors by the site are very interesting. I am thrilled to say that my story, up to this point has received nearly 500 visitors and nearly 1300 views. From what I can tell, each chapter viewed counts as a new view but not as a new visitor. Meaning that if one person reads the entire story, it will count as one visitor and 4 (now 5 views). Until today, I had about a 3:1 ratio between visitors and views meaning that most have read most of the story or the latest visitors read it all, while the earlier visitors have still only read the first two chapters. ANYWAYS, I am a massive geek and will stop here for now. I am just amazed that so many people have bothered to read my shenanigans! _

_Also, thanks to my two reviewers up to this point. Re: Pace – My initial intention was to set the stage before we met Eragon. Surely we all want to know what he is up to, which means it will be so much better to tease each and every one of you before actually bringing him out into the open. I hope this worked since I hoped having each character think about him and miss him would make all of you want to see him even more. _

_Finally, if you have read the notes this far down, please take a moment after this chapter to tell me what you think of it. It is the first combat I've ever written and would like some feedback on what I did right and wrong. If you aren't willing, then by all means thank you simply for reading my story. _

After contemplating the layout of the enemy troops, the advanced division of humans and the forest itself, Garsvoag did not need to convince Nar Garzhvog of the merits of preparing a trap. The forest was of old growth with trees of trunks larger than a Kull. The ground was hilly and featured rough dips in the ground that were capable of hiding the smaller rams. From Garsvoag, they knew the route the humans would come and could arrange themselves in a semi-circle ahead of them.

The plan was simple, eradicate the smaller human force and learn more about their defense before the larger force arrived. The Urgals outnumbered the front guard by almost five to one. They knew the wards existed and they knew they could kill them by exhausting them. The plan was simple though difficult for the Urgals had to work together and they rarely did. They were each divided into groups of five and would simply pick a human and surround him. They'd pummel him until the wards disappeared.

One hundred of the largest and strongest Kull would stay to the back of the fight and throw rocks at the humans. These rocks were not pebbles. The smallest weighed fifty pounds and the largest weighed close to three hundred. Nar Garzhvog had hoped the heavy weight would crush the wards as they had to Lord Barst's wards at Urubaen.

Garsvoag contacted the Nar's mind informing him that the humans were less than a mile away. Signalling the Urgralgra to take up their places, Nar Garzvhog settled behind one of the largest trees. Soon they could hear the foot falls of men. It wouldn't be long now.

Garsvoag watched as the humans walked right into the center of the trap. Numbering only three hundred to the Urgals fourteen hundred he watched as the small valley erupted in shouts as the battle was joined. The humans had no discipline and were easily separated and rocks rained down. Though once separated they were still capable of dealing death blows to many of the Urgralgra that were working together to kill them. He watched as the wards around one of the humans were exhausted as he crumpled to the ground dead. Though for that one death, the Urgals must have lost close to fifty men. He decided it was time that he and Askook join the fray.

Roaring her approval, Askook, dipped into a deep dive flying towards the ground. A moment before impacting, Garsvoag loosened the straps surrounding his legs and jumped from Askook's back onto a soldier, falling nearly thirty feet. As he landed, or attempted to land, he felt the fickle feeling of being held in the air as an invisible force dissipated the force of his fall. He felt the barrier break like shattering glass and he finished falling onto the soldier, crushing him. A second later he heard Askook fall and crush a score of men. That act alone greatly increased the odds of victory since they had killed nearly twenty soldiers.

They had landed in the center of the fray, away from all friendly rams and in the greatest danger though where they could have the biggest effect. He drew his massive long sword and began laying about him in great strokes that cut at least a man per swing. He had assumed the men's wards would not be able to deflect his great sword which he called _Deathbringer_. It was not rare for him to catch more than one in a single stroke. He could feel as Askook swatted groups of men, crushing their wards then their bones. As she reared to swat with her paws, her tail swung madly and lashed out in many directions, all while she used her mouth to bite through the men. Garsvoag had a moment of peace and watched her in awe. She was beautiful and terrifying. Her purple scales glittered in the light and their beauty was increased in depth as he noticed the great smears of deep red blood that covered her.

He could not watch long, for a group of eight men surrounded him on each side and pressed their spears against his wards. Feeling the magic ebb away from him, and not having the reach with his sword to kill them, he used magic to push the earth up under them, sending them flying at him. In a series of quick strokes he cut them all in half while they were in the air.

Smiling to himself, he bounded towards Askook as she was being harried by a group of thirty or forty spearmen. He worked from the left and after many strokes freed her. She blinked her thanks at him and he took a moment to heal a few of the larger wounds, though even they were not severe.

Nar Garzhvog joined him. He was injured, though not severely. He looked grave and signalled to follow. They bounded towards the north about three hundred feet where the fighting was still fierce. Urgal bodies littered the ground and a fair amount of humans. Here was the last of the fighting. They had killed everyone else. The last fifty soldiers had discipline and were arrayed in a tight knot with spears and shields forming a deadly shield. As he watched, four Urgals were pierced and killed as they strayed too close and four rocks came flying in and bounced off the wards.

Garsvoag roared his challenge. He had all rams back away. He stood in front of the sphere of humans and after augmenting his voice said: "You are surrounded humans. My name is Garsvoag, Kull and rider. You are dead if you do not surrender and I will not allow you to surrender if you do not tell me who provides the magic for your wards." He waited for a response and none came. After many moments the shield split at the front and four spears were sent flying at him. With a few spells, he turned them and sped them to a near impossible speed increasing the force behind the attack.

They spears drove through the shields creating clouds of blood as they ripped through the soft center. The shield wall collapsed and the forty still standing men walked slowly towards Garsvoag. He pushed his mind towards them, hoping he could take control of one of them. They weren't there. Their minds could not be felt by him. Were they being shielded somehow? Before they could separate and surround him, he signalled and Askook landed in their midst crushing most. He and the rams near enough surged forward and slew all those left alive.

They had not the time to celebrate their victory, for as Garsvoag slew the last of the soldiers, he heard a terrible voice. "Hello Rider. Long has it been since one of my kind has seen your kind. Fear me rider for I shall be your doom." Garsvoag shivered. The voice was evil and full of malice. _Fear not little one, we will hold against the tide. I still have energy enough to rip their entire army to shreds! _Askook said.

Garsvoag examined remainder of the rams around him. They had not done so badly. He estimated they had lost nearly three hundred rams leaving them with close to eleven hundred rams. On closer examination he took note that many of the remaining rams were injured. With an advantage of five to one they had still lost a ram for each human.

He looked towards the direction the voice came and noticed waves of men streaming towards them. "Nar Garzhvog, we must retreat. We cannot win this battle." He said somberly.

The look of disdain that crossed the Nar's face stung him. "We shall not run like human women, brother. We will fight and win much glory for our house!" He shouted orders and organized the rams into ranks with Kull in the center. His strategy was obvious. Have the largest rams in the center to stop the brunt of the force while the smaller rams have the chance to surround and attack their enemy from behind.

The problem that seemed obvious to Garsvoag was that they would not be the force to do the surrounding. They would in fact be the surrounded and they would die. Each and every one of them would not leave the field. He jumped onto Askook and took off. In the sky and relative safety, he grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled the tale of his encounter onto it. He said the words of teleportation and sent it to Eragon. The cost of the magic was terrible and he was tired. He took all the energy from the purple jewel in the pommel of his great sword and recharged himself as best he could. Not at full strength, he still breathed easily. There was enough to allow him to fight as normal.

_I love you Askook. _He said.

_I love you too little one. _She replied. They mentally embraced. He heard the sound of the Urgals below being surrounded and put to the sword. As he looked through her eyes, he picked a landing area beside his brother who was quickly being surrounded. They repeated their opening move that they used on the smaller group of soldiers and crushed a score of the men and began the bloody business anew. The brothers nodded to each other and slew man after man. After minutes of battle Nar Garzvhog was surrounded and Garsvoag saw him be pierced by many spear: one in his neck, three in his chest and two in his abdomen and one through his right foot and wedge firmly in the ground. Even wounded as horribly as he was, Nar Garzvhog pulled one of the spear holders closer and brought the man into a death hug. He squeezed until the man's wards were crushed and until the man was now two halves. Then he stood and looked at Garsvoag and seemed to fix an apologetic look on his face, it was an odd look, Garsvoag noticed dishearteningly. Never had he seen a Kull show regret.

Garsvoag BELLOWED his anguish. The greatest war leader of their time had just fallen in battle. He slew more men around him and heard Askook asking for help. She had spears sticking out of her where they pierced between her scales and he could feel her pain. He used magic to jump the hundreds of feet towards her and slew the men who injured her. She let loose a massive jet of fire that covered the entire valley in flame, once it ended she reared for the men advanced, unharmed. As if her mighty fire had less power than a summer heat wave. He sensed it then. He sensed her fear. Then he felt tendrils of magic and before he could do anything, magic surrounded him, magic so powerful that it swatted away his wards and held him in place.

He could not even open his mouth to utter spells of counter magic. The magic was so strong that even his massive dragon was immobilized. She squeaked at the odd sensation and could feel her fighting it. The wall of men in front of him fell back and split in three spots, rippling open as they allowed three men through. _The officers, _he thought and fought the spells ever harder for if he could kill them, he knew they may have a chance to escape, _Askook, we must kill them! Those three men!_

_I have been trying little one, but I cannot move! I cannot even open my maw to let loose fire. _She replied.

Then the three men, no, the two men and woman spoke as one. Their voices were not of a normal human but reverberated with power. Their bodies released pools of energy and their eyes glowed red. And Garsvoag knew fear. These three were not men. They were shades. He felt Askook come to the same conclusion.

Using the deepest magic he could and taking energy from Askook, he tried something that he had heard tales about from the great eldunari Glaedr. He altered the universe by shifting his dragon and himself. By destroying who they once were and creating themselves anew in the same spot, he could stop the spell that imprisoned them. As he was completing the alteration, he watched as one of the shades rushed forward faster than an elf.

"No rider, we will not allow that to work" he whispered. And quicker than anything he had seen before, the shade unsheathed his sword and cut a massive wound from his right shoulder to his left hip. Feeling his life fade he said aloud: "You will not defeat the combined force of the riders. We will defeat you." And privately, before all strength failed him, he told Askook to run. _Run Askook, you must tell Eragon of this. Avenge me if you must but only after you tell him. I want you to live, for me. But tell Eragon what happened here. If he does not know that shades walk the earth…together, he will attack without knowing and will fall like I. I love you and will find you on the other side. Please tell him! _and even more quietly, his mind whispered, _please and I will miss you. _

The world had ended as she felt the partner of her heart fade. She heard his words, but wanted desperately to ignore him. She knew the power of the shades and she knew there was mostlikely something behind these three shades. But what did that matter, for her rider is dead? She wanted them _DEAD_. _DEAD!_ she roared. And deep in her belly she felt her supreme power, she felt magic. She allowed it to come out and in rippling waves and sound all of the soldiers and even the shades, were thrown hundreds of meters away while earth and trees crumpled around her. A crater formed around her as the energies branched out and threw more and more soldiers into the sky. She roared again. _DEAD! My rider is DEAD!_ And she took off into the air. As she located a shade and was about to dive, she remembered his words and his will to compel her to warn the riders. She wanted them DEAD, but she didn't want to disappoint her partner, even in death.

She stopped her dive and turned to flee and felt disgusted with herself. She felt the familiar tendrils of magic surrounding her to immobilize her, but she felt the power in her belly still and sent an unbelievable force down back through the tendrils. The tendrils disappeared and she rocketed away. She flew faster than she had ever before. She propelled herself with the magic she could still use and the full power of her mighty wings. She did not care if she killed herself from the exertion. Her rider was dead and she would be happy to kill herself from the effort. For now she would blind herself from her agony with the pain her flight muscles.


	6. Chapter Six: Sanctuary

Eragon was standing in the middle of the great hall, holding a duelling sword in his left hand. Brisgnr sat firmly and comfortably in its sheathe on his hip. He grumbled at the pain in his arm as Lunaria, a small and young elf girl matched with an orange dragon wore a small smile. Children among the elves were rare and it was even rarer for an elf child to be matched with a dragon. Usually the elves were matched long after they were matured while most humans were found at a young age. The way dragons chose their riders was still a mystery it seemed.

Dragging himself out of his revelry, he eyed the young elf. She was quicker than many he had fought and he'd have to be careful, else she'd give him more bruises. He was still by far her better, but she'd still be fun.

He looked to his left and saw that the new human rider was rising to her feet. He had easily gotten past her guard and was able to use his sword to push her to the ground. She couldn't keep up with him since he still had the increased speed and strength from the Bloodoath Ceremony from so many decades past. She tried to press him, and failed utterly. That said, she reminded him of him. She was fiercely determined and didn't know when to quit. He liked that in his new students. It kept him entertained. "Mary, you can't match my speed. You will need to figure out a way around this. Use your head and your partner."

She pouted and prepared herself as the elfling charged. He dodged a dozen stabs and a wild swing to his right knee. He heard the human girl take a step towards him and jumped high up into the air twirling over them both and turning to face them both. The elfling didn't pause but turned around and jumped towards him again. They joined swords and traded another flurry of blows, he got the advantage and was about to strike her in the belly when his vision exploded in red. The human girl just hammered him over his head…but he hadn't heard her move, or smelled her.

Picking himself up, he put up his hand signalling for a pause and both girls smiled in victory. They had duelled with him twice a day, every day for the past month and they had finally bruised Eragon. After the many bruises he had inflicted on them, they would surely think this was a great victory. Rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head, he looked annoyed at his training sword. The wooden sword had spells woven through it. These spells were meant to make it heavier. This sword actually weighed close to the weight of a normal sized human and he was fighting two people with his less experienced arm. Nevertheless he said: "Well done Mary. How were you able to sneak up on me?" He knew she had used magic to rise herself off the ground and then to propel herself forward. What he was most surprised about was that she had the foresight to create a bubble of air around her that would stop her smell from reaching his nose.

She smiled radiantly and explained exactly what he expected he did. He congratulated her on her execution and her smile became even larger. Then he said: "Now prepare yourselves."

As he stared down his two opponents and they stared back with equal intensity he switched hands and he smiled the most wicked of smiles.

The two new riders looked at each other and gulped. They had only ever faced his left hand and had not faced his right. They would have to quickly adapt to a completely new fighting style since the opposite will now be true. They could no longer attack his right side and would have to switch mentality and attack his left. They looked at each other and Lunaria saw Mary gulp.

He smiled and signalled to start. The elfling joined the fight immediately and started a massive series of blows. Eragon blocked them all and hit her four times quickly between her blows. The last was a little too hard and he heard a rib break. Then he heard the sound of a sword swinging through the air and ducked. He whipped around and saw Mary standing on air with a stunned look on her face at her missed swing. He started to swing at her …and the world split apart. He was blinded by a blue light, propelled many feet in the air all while air was sucked from his lungs and his ears popped.

He did not force himself, but layed there and forced air back into his lungs. He took inventory and nothing was broken or damaged past the superficial. He understood the phenomena that just happened, but he was more concerned about the state of his students. He stood up and hobbled over to the two small figures lying on the ground. After healing Lunaria's rib and helping her up, he moved on to Mary. By the time he got to her, she had already gotten to her feet with thin lines of blood coming from her ears. She gave him such a look of exasperation and signalled him to go away, she was fine.

Knowing that they were safe, he breathed easily and moved onto the source of the explosion, a large black charred area surrounded what seemed to be a pristine piece of paper contrasting sharply with that blackened terrain. As he picked it up, he recognized the fat letters of the ancient language that could only belong to Garsvoag. He began reading and a frown creased his face. As he was nearing the halfway point, he knew the result for a sharp pain shot through his head and he fell to his knees letting out a gasp.

The two girls shrieked and ran to him: "Eragon! What's wrong?"

Standing he grabbed them both firmly and brought them close. In a deadly serious whisper he said: "You are to stay close to me and not leave my side. We could all be in danger." And he was off at a jog. He didn't turn his head to see if the two students were following, he could hear the easy grace of the elf and was beginning to hear the huffing of the human girl. He reached the doors of the grand hall and kicked them open. _Saphira, you feel that as well, right? I need you back here now!_

_I did and I am already on the way little one,_ her voice rumbled in his head. She was training the two new dragons about updrafts and downdrafts and was not too far away. He could feel her worry and how she herded the two young dragons together and started to escort them home much like he himself was feeling and doing with his two students.

He hadn't wanted to name the new home of the riders on his own seeing that as selfish and had elected to wait until there were more riders to give their input. He'd have the time, after all. Over the years, the few new riders had elected to simply call it _home. _It was, for lack of better words, a cheesy name, but it was what it was. It was set far, far to the east on the top of a massive plateau many hundreds of meters in the air.

They had seen it in the distance from the boat and Eragon and Saphira went to investigate. When they reached it, it seemed to be the most perfect of places. It was set where only someone who could fly or had strong magic could reach, featured plenty of game and the land around it was plenty arable for the farming they would have to do.

The first construction he and the elves had done, took them many hours. They simply dug a cave in which they could rest and live until more comfortable living could be created above. Eragon had spent decades improving that cave, augmenting its beauty, improving its structure and above all else, making it extremely secure. It was also in this place where he intended to hold meetings with the entire core of the riders, at least in time. As such, he had moved all eldunari down into this secure cavern. There was no better place in all of Alagaësia to keep the vulnerable elder dragon secure.

They rushed past the massive stone barracks, library and finally reached the large fountain. Eragon stopped and the elfling stumbled into him for she was following so closely. "Ow! Eragon, what is going on and why have we stopped here? From your demeanour we seem to be in danger, yet this place is hardly secure."

Eragon smiled and his gedwey ignasia glowed. He walked up to a stone with the same symbol inscribed and touched his palm to it. The earth shook weakly and the entire fountain moved aside opening into a massive well. The stairwell that rimmed the well could accommodate three men at a time and the center of the well was large enough for all but the largest of dragons.

The massive stair well wound down for nearly three hundred meters. At the bottom of the stairwell it opened up into a massive circular cavern. He couldn't help but smile when the two students let out sounds of awe. He whispered a few words and a cascade of lights were lit. It was incorrect to call the room circular; in truth Eragon had made it a perfect sphere. The lower half was filled with seats and spaces for dragons and the upper half was high enough for Saphira to fly through she would be cramped. It was the grandest of amphitheaters.

Following the large staircase down to the bottom, he told the children to sit and stay quiet. He moved over to the eldunari that were displayed for all to see. This was a bold leap for he'd eventually need to trust all the riders with the knowledge of the eldunari. A large armoured figure sat in a throne surrounded by the eldunari for hidden under some of the platforms that held the eldunari, hid dragon eggs until they were ready to hatch; each egg with a watcher and protector.

The elves who accompanied him and a few who joined after a time came forward to confer with him. They backed away as they saw the look on his face. They had secluded themselves down in the great sphere and worked to cure the eldunari of their insanity. Most had been able to see reason over time, some were gone too far and were given peace and others simply languished and the elves were convinced they'd eventually come out of their own personal exile. In total, there were nearly four hundred and sixty eight free eldunari.

He opened his mind to them and connected with each and everyone one of them, even the insane. The amount of thoughts, images, lack of thoughts and just oddness that forced itself upon his consciousness threated to drive him mad. After he gained control of his own thoughts he projected his concern, he projected his fear and his sorrow at the loss of a rider. The random images slowly ceased as he grabbed their attention.

Umaroth spoke for them: _Rider Eragon, why do you bring us such sad feelings. What goes on in the world to greet us so. _

_Umaroth, one of my riders has died. He was one of the most senior of the new riders. I know not what killed him and I know not the state of his dragon, Askook. He would not have died easily and I require council. I would like to borrow the power of the dragons to reach out and contact each dragon rider and have them return home until I can determine how Garsvoag died. There may be hunters about. _

_That is a most wise decision, Eragon Kingkiller._ He took a moment to confer with the others. _Most are willing to help you; some are not for they think on important subjects. Nevertheless, we are strong enough to accomplish this task. _

As the elder dragon finished his words, Eragon felt a surge of power. He formed the energy into billions of small tendrils of thought and allowed the tendrils to surge out from him seeking out any conscious thought. The dragons aided him in sorting out the thoughts of those who were not whom he seeked. He started with the dragon riders currently at home. They were the closest living beings and were almost instantly found. He skipped over the children, though they felt the presence of the tendrils and recoiled. He felt the riders throughout the rest of the compound close off their minds to what must have seemed like an attack, but the dragons forced their way through and Eragon spoke telling them of the danger, telling them of the great sphere and how to gain access. He then left a strong sense of urgency to convince them to arrive as quickly as possible.

After many minutes the thoughts had propelled themselves to Du Weldenvarden where he spoke to an angered Arya. She did not enjoy having her defenses overwhelmed so easily. He ignored her protestations until she was convinced she would come home. He pushed further and found two other riders, one in Illeria and one in Tronjheim. He pushed on further, stretching his thoughts as far as he could go…and he sensed it. A great anger. It was a dragon's anger. The dragons concentrated on the dragon and it eventually took notice. It snarled in contempt of the attack and focused on its rage. It took all their might to breach her defenses for she was Askook. They entered her mind and they knew her wrath.

She was on the verge of insanity. The anguish and pain were so terrible that many of the eldunari that had be partnered broke contact for it reminded them of their pain they felt when their rider died. They glimpsed an image of Garsvoag being sliced across his front. At this thought, she closed in on herself for her rage had multiplied ten-fold as she remembered and was able to force every tendril of thought out of her mind. The dragons tried to reassert their communication, but they could not. The brief moments they were able to communicate told them that she was on the way home. They decided to not force their way into her mind a second time and risk her contempt.

A small eldunari alerted him to closely guarded thoughts of two beings, one a dragon and one a man. Eragon shifted the focus of his thoughts from the broken dragon onto the two minds found by the young eldunari. These two were strangers…yet they were also familiar to him, for they had not been his students but he had met them before. After a few tender pokes at his mind he sensed enough to be certain. The little eldunari had located Murtagh. He did not attempt to ascertain control of Murtagh's thoughts. If he attempted this, he knew Murtagh would be lost to him forever. With the help of the dragons, he was able to ascertain his location. He was far south, in icy lands, further than any man he could sense.

Cutting the contact with the dragons, he breathed deeply as his thoughts once more returned to his body. He penned a short letter and sent it to him by the same method that Garsvoag had sent him the warning. He hoped he'd read it.

Standing and bowing to the dragons he thanked them for their help and turned around to gaze at the two young students. Around them were arrayed the rest of the riders who had already arrived. They had formed themselves into a protective shield around the youngest and most vulnerable.

One of the elder elf riders spoke up: "Master Eragon, what is going on. Why have we been summoned like this?"

Eragon stared at him and responded with three words: "Garsvoag is dead."


	7. Chapter Seven: Conclave of the Riders

It had been two days since Eragon had given word to all riders to gather in the sanctuary. Everyone had arrived, except Murtagh. He was delighted when Arya walked through the main door a few moments ago. She spared him a small smile. They hadn't seen each other since Eragon had departed Alagaësia. He had missed her every day he hadn't seen her. His feelings had not changed and he suspected, from the way she diverted her eyes when he smiled back that her feelings may have finally matured for him but he didn't want to give himself hope.

He wasn't the child he was fifty years ago. He had matured. He didn't have much choice after all. A mere year after he had founded Home, the first set of riders had arrived. They were both elves. It'd be wrong to say he wasn't sad that a human wasn't chosen, but he was still happy to have new students. They were both males whose names were Degor and Fegora. They were paired with a golden and silver dragon respectively.

Their training was very quick. Almost as quick as his own and done in much more detail. Unlike him at the time of his training, they were both fully matured and wise from their centuries of life. Degor was more than five hundred years old and Fegora refused to divulge his age. It was a curious dynamic for Eragon for he was very much their junior and whatever he had to teach them about being a dragon rider and dragon, they had an equal amount to teach him about magic, lore and wisdom.

As he thought about it, he was pleased with how it turned out. They were both strongly gifted in all aspects of combat, knowledge, magic and merely had to be given guidance on how to become a better partner with their dragons. From Saphira's point of view, however, the two young dragons were tedious and annoying for they were undisciplined, full of energy and would frequently try to nip at her. Normally she'd nip back, but she had grown so large that if she were to 'nip' at them she'd inflict grievous injuries on more than half of their bodies. Eragon could sometimes catch glimpses of her remembering her awkward moments around Glaedr when she really felt like nipping back.

The two elders sat with him now with all three dragons behind them. It must have been a foreboding sight. Eragon, Degor and Fegora sitting in three chairs in front of the line of Eldunarí with the three massive dragons, in appropriate order, as a live backdrop. They sat like this, for it was the easiest way they could communicate. The riders by word of mouth, the dragons by thought and the Eldunarí to supplement whatever their thoughts were with their own.

Arya finished the descent of stairs and waited for _ to land beside her. He had decided to fly down the ramp rather than walk the tedious steps. He roared a greeting, directly at Saphira. She sat there passively, eyeing him like a piece of meat. She remained quiet however and said to Eragon _Ha, as it should be, I am the larger dragon! _It was true, she was the largest of all the dragons currently in the order. The only dragon that was close to her size was Askook. She was so large that the two dragons beside her seemed small by comparison which they were not.

_Saphira, you should greet him. I can tell that he missed you. And I know you missed him. _

_No Eragon, if he wants me to notice him, he shall have to make me _she answered, more to herself than to Eragon she added, _I do hope he tries though. _

Arya, sensing what had just gone on between the two dragons smiled again. Standing up, they greeted each other with the traditional elven greeting, all three riders honouring her with 3rd line.

"Hello Eragon, I was most displeased after you…contacted me two nights ago. I don't like losing the defenses around my mind even to you. What was the reason you called such an early meeting? I have my duties in Ellesmera, as you very well know and I sincerely hope you have not asked me here for inappropriate reasons." As arya spoke, Eragon could almost feel her annoyance with him at crushing her defenses with the help of the dragons. He could also tell that she was not as displeased as she made it seem.

"Arya svit kona, I guarantee you that my reasons were true and needed. You are the last to arrive and I had not wanted to convene a meeting of the dragon riders until all were assembled. I have reasons to believe we are in danger and more importantly that Alegaesia is under attack by the most vicious of enemies." A few of the dragon riders ringed around the four eldest of the riders heard this and began to murmur to themselves and soon the murmuring passed onto the rest of the dragon riders.

_Saphira, could you please quiet them_, Eragon thought exasperatedly.

Certainly little one and she roared long and low causing a large portion of the chamber to vibrate. Their murmurs soon stopped and Eragon thanked her. He had come to learn that nothing could beat her low threatening growls at silencing a crowd.

"Everyone, I must apologize for withholding information from you until this moment, but I wanted to wait until all were gathered so that we may have a true meeting of the riders and truly determine the best course of action. Caretakers" referring to the elves who accompanied the Eldunarí here "you are welcome to join this conclave. It will affect you as much as us." Blodgrham and the others joined their rough circle of men, elves and dwarf. The dragons were too large and sat around the chamber knowing that their riders would relay information to them.

_Master Eragon,_

_As you have bid, I have visited my brother at the village beside lake flamm and supped and dined with them. You were correct that they would have a feast in my, or I suppose our honour. However I have terrible news. At the conclusion of the feast I sensed a group of a dozen or so Kull. Soon after, horns were sounded. The two of us made haste to greet the kull though I could tell something was terribly wrong for as we rushed to greet them I could sense fewer and fewer Kull._

_We finally met them and they were most grievously wounded. Many bore horrible battle wounds and more had missing limbs. They brought news of a force of humans attacking one of their villages and powerful wards that stopped all their attacks. Nar Garzhvog has organized a counter attack and I have joined them._

_I write to you now after an army of close to fifteen hundred Urgals has achieved victory over a force of three hundred men. However, they were simply the advanced guard and we are about to engage a force larger than ours. I fear defeat Eragon and I hope to provide you with what I have learned now, in case I do not return. If I fall and Askook lives, I am certain that she will find the strength to tell you of any information that may help but that I have not gleamed._

_The army is composed of humans, though they are not humans from Alegaesia. They do not smell like the rest. Their minds are heavily shielded and their wards are strong enough to deflect blows from the largest of clubs the Kull use. Most disturbing of all, is that these wards are sustained from many kilometers away for we did not slay any magic users in the first group of men. I would not have been able to protect so many at a much closer distance master._

_Prepare the riders Eragon, there is evil afoot._

_I wish you luck now, in case I cannot wish you it in the future, _

_Rider Garsvoag_

As he finished reading of the letter, he then told them of the wards he had placed around each of them and how they would alert him if they were injured or dead. Some were annoyed that he would do this but he was happy to see that most understood why he took this liberty. "As I read the letter that interrupted my training with the new riders, I felt the feeling that Garsvoag had just died. However, I have not felt that Askook has died. In fact, as I was searching out all of you, I and the dragons discovered her flying quickly towards Home. I have had the Eldunarí follow her to ensure that she would indeed make it here but it is…difficult since she is so focused on her rage. I hope that she might provide us with some useful intelligence on what killed her rider though I fear that she might destroy half of what we have built before she is willing to tell us." He finished blandly.

"But Eragon! We must avenge Garsvoag, we must ride. We must be as swift as the wind and cut these murderers down. We cannot just stay in this hole forever until the threat disappears! Why are we hiding instead of bursting out like a swarm of bees to strike down our enemies?" Faroug the dwarvern rider said annoyedly. He was always rather rash compared to the humans and elves, even compared to his own people who were usually more slow moving than the elves.

Pointedly Eragon answered: "And what would your plan be if these foes happen to be tougher than we? Would you have us walk into a slaughter?"

The dwarf was taken aback at the quick and sharp answer. None of them had seen him speak to any of them like that. "Listen, quite frankly Garsvoag was the very likely the 3rd strongest rider in our order after Arya and I. His power made his magic unusually strong and his mind was very capable of getting past the most secure of minds. He is, erm, was better than most of you at combat. Askook was also larger than all of the dragons present, except Saphira. We cannot think lightly on this foe and need to learn how Garsvoag was overwhelmed. Luckily, we do not need to venture out since our informant will be arriving very soon." Eragon crossed his hands over his knee and fell quiet, wondering if others would ask questions.

After a long moment Eragon decided on something and spoke up once more: "If we are going to enter battle, and we might very well need to, we should prepare as much as possible. I have conferred with Umaroth Eldunarí and we have agreed that each of you will be given an Eldunarí." There were many gasps at this and the youngest riders simply looked perplexed. "They will train you and give you power when you are in need. Understand that they are dragons at heart and they are not tools. They are partners and will not respect you if you do not earn their respect. Now riders, rise up and choose your Eldunarí partner."

During the past two days the senior riders had been told what an Eldunarí is and how to communicate with them. The youngest had not discovered that the large shiny and random sized marbles were in fact terrifyingly powerful dragons of ages past. He explained this to the few he had not told. As Mary moved towards one of the smallest of Eldunarí a loud mental roar sounded and a series of images and feelings flashed through all their minds. It was Valdr compelling Mary to pick him, though picking up the Eldunarí was an impossible task as it was more than fifteen feet across. Umaroth also wanted to accompany Mary and when she looked confused he smiled warmly and instructed her to stand beneath the massive Eldunarí.

Her eyes grew large and her mouth hang limply when she realized just how large Valdr was and how pure white Umaroth was. She asked: "But rider Eragon, if they are to accompany me how will I carry them around? I doubt I could even lift Umaroth and he is a small nEldunarí compared to Valdr. He must have been a very powerful dragon" At her comment of his power and size, Valdr glowed with an odd feeling that was close to happiness. By the look on the faces of many of the other riders, he could tell many of them were equally perplexed by the question of how to transport them.

He quickly told them the spell and guided each of them with the wording. Eventually all the selected Eldunarí paired with the rider and dragon were hidden in the extra dimension behind the rider. He told them of the danger of the little pin prick of space and they all nodded their understanding.

After the excitement murmurs of riders discussing their Eldunarí's with other riders had subsided, they had all eventually found an area to call their own and began conversations between themselves, their dragon and their Eldunarí. Eragon laughed at the look of awe that was continually affixed across Mary's face.

After far too long, he commanded them all to get some sleep and prepare for the next day.

Many hours later, the riders were awoken by a series of large bangs and cascading sounds of destruction. Something terrible was outside wreaking havoc on their city. Many of the riders drew their swords and Eragon calmly signalled for them to put their weapons away.

Standing up he brushed the wrinkles from his tunic. "I had truly hoped this wouldn't happen, prepare yourselves" he said blandly with a look of intense exasperation on his face and moved towards the front of the Sanctuary with the host of dragon riders in toe.


	8. Chapter Eight: Strength

Chapter Eight: Strength

Well folk, thanks for reading up to this point. I would like to thank all of you for reading this far. I am honestly surprised, as always, that anyone reads my drivel. I reviewed some chapter that I wrote earlier…ew they are full of spelling mistakes. If anyone would like to read chapters before they are out and spell check, send me a PM. I suppose I could go through the beta readers, but I'd rather find someone who is already interested in the story.

I'd also like to apologize for the longer than normal wait between chapters. I had a great week and just got offered a GREAT job which had me distracted from this entertaining side job. However, I may not have typed much until this morning, but I have been thinking on the story and have planned out the next ten or so chapters. Even after those ten, I think there could very well be more. We'll see how it goes.

And as much as I dislike the idea of mentioning reviews, please drop me some. It is a great motivator.

The sight was awe inspiring. Eragon often thought back on Saphira's fight with Thorn during the siege of Dras Leona where she had laid waste to a lot of the city he had so despised. What he witnessed now put that fight to shame. Where Saphira was tactical during that fight, Askook merely wanted to bash things. He watched as she flew hundreds of meters up into the air and fell flat onto the barracks flattening it. She grabbed massive swaths of rubble and threw it at a myriad of out buildings damaging them beyond repair, if not collapsing them.

She took off then and flew to the other end of the city and picked up a massive tree that had taken decades to sing into existence. The elves of Ellesmera lived in its hollowed trunk. He turned and looked at them. They were watching with blank emotionless eyes. Not angry at the destruction of the home they had lived in for decades though not in awe of the destruction also. He assumed they were annoyed, but did not want to offend and chose to show no emotion to prevent any negative emotion from showing. The elves were so tedious and hard to predict.

Some of the younger dragons and riders became infuriated when the massive enraged dragon slowly walked up to the great hall and bashed its great doors with her front legs. She reached her tale in and grabbed the doors, crushing them further then throwing them at the great watchtower that was fitted on top of the great hall. The great tower began to wobble and fell towards the riders. Some feared for their lives for the tower seemed as if it were going to fall on them and began to run. Eragon said: "No, you will watch this and learn. Do not avert your eyes, I will ensure we will remain safe." He cast various wards around them even though he knew the tower would fall short of them, though it would be close. As it fell, Mary gave a whimper at the loud noise and the massive dust cloud that rose from the fallen remains of the massive tower.

Many of the dragons and some of the elves heard Eragon mumble: "If someone killed Saphira, I'd destroy a lot more, a lot faster." Many silently agreed and many more nodded their heads.

_I as well if someone killed you_, Saphira answered.

And so they watched some standing, some sitting and some dragons flying for what was hours. She destroyed most of the city before she finally relented. Slowly moving towards them from the other end of the city, Eragon signalled for the riders to stand: "Draw your swords and be ready to defend yourselves. There isn't much left of the city and she doesn't seem quite ready to quiet down yet. Look, you can see the hate and anger in her eyes."

_Tut tut little ones, I'll handle this put away those toad pokers you call swords and let a real dragon handle this_ said Saphira. Looking around Eragon could tell that she had said this to everyone for some, actually, he corrected, most looked very excited.

Saphira opened her maw wide in a yawn and stretched like a massive cat as she stood up from where she lay. _This should be fun,_ she said to Eragon. He could sense her excitement.

_Remember_, Eragon said,_ she won't think this is a game. She will try to kill you and you are not allowed to kill her. Got it Saphira? Saphira, I am serious, do not kill her. Bring her to her senses yes, but we need her alive to tell us what happened. _

_Yes yes, stop your badgering. I know what I am doing Eragon. _

Askook was less than two hundred meters away now, only about four massive strides when Saphira roared a mighty challenge. The roar was so intense that it temporarily deafened those near her and shook the ground. With earth shattering force she leapt the entire distance and tackled Askook hard to the ground. They fell hard into the side of one of the few remaining buildings the hulk of the Great Hall. They watched as the last of the once great structure fell on top of the great purple dragon covering her in debris.

Eragon sighed and bowed his head exasperated, it had taken the elves, the few riders he had under his command and he many years to construct that building.

There was a loud clatter as Askook shook the ruins off and got to her feet. Saphira sat at the other end of the massive square licking her paw without a worry. She wasn't even watching Askook. Further enraged, Askook jumped after Saphira taking flight. She was attempting to land on Saphira and inflict injury by crushing her with her gigantic claws and legs. Saphira let her close and at the last moment flipped onto her back, faster than anything that big should be able to and kicked the purple dragon straight up into the air.

Saphira didn't wait and jumped up and winged her way above the purple dragon. She pivoted in the air once above Askook so that her head was pointed straight towards the ground and the purple dragon. She let out a massive jet of blue fire inundating the purple dragon.

Lightly charred and further infuriated Askook righted herself and winged her way straight at Saphira, maw open and her own purple flames lighting the way. Saphira folded her wings at the perfect time and was able to sink below the flames. _The trick, _she told the young ones in the middle of her manoeuvres_, is to attack while your opponent is blind. Askook has blinded herself from below by shooting such flames. Tut. Tut. _And sure enough, as she said this, she swooped in below the dragon and kicked her left side sending the purple dragon into an uncontrolled dive towards the ground. Roaring the purple dragon tried to set herself straight but before she could Saphira came out of nowhere and kicked her the rest of the way to the ground.

With a massive thud and a sizeable dust cloud Askook hit the ground hard. Into the dust cloud flew Saphira quick as a dart and for a few seconds no one could see what happened. They could hear roars and horrible screeching and scratching and many shivered from the sounds. Eragon could even sense the fear in the other dragons and to his satisfaction, the awe of Saphira's skill.

The roars continued along with the thrashing of giant claws against the ground until finally everything was quiet and the dust cleared. There stood Saphira over Askook, with her giant head pinned to the ground by an equally giant clawed foot. They could see Askook struggling, but with most of Saphira's weight on her head, she could do no more than roar feebly and wiggle her massive body which Saphira quickly pinned with her hind legs.

With more strength than he had felt her use in many years she swept aside the purple dragon's defenses and spoke to her and the rest of the assembled dragons and riders. _Enough Askook. You have destroyed most of the city. You have been bested in a fight with me and you are thoroughly exhausted. You have proven yourself to be a fearsome dragon and have demonstrated your rage. But I will not let you harm the little ones, nor will you continue on as you have been. Now tell us why you are here, we suspect that Garsvoag told you something to tell us or that you witnessed something and should tell us. If you were sent back to us by Garsvoag, you dishonour his memory by not following his last request._

Her struggle stopped then and they could see the rage evaporate from her eyes. _Garsvoag is DEAD_ she screamed back at Saphira. _I should be as well! Why am I not dead Saphira, I want to die. It's too lonely living without him. I don't like living alone!_

_Enough, tell us why you came back. Do your duty as a female dragon and be strong._

She struggled more and said in a defeated tone: _if I am to talk of this, I do not want to be pinned to the ground as if I were your prey. Let me go Saphira, I will not harm anyone. _

Saphira let go and huffed while she jumped twice back to her position behind the group of dragons and riders. When she landed, the other dragons moved away to give her more space. Everyone was looking at her. She began furiously licking her claw and said _Yes? Why are you all looking at me? Do you not have something better to be doing?_

Eragon laughed, she loved every moment of this. He could feel her joy at being revered by her peers.

"Askook", Eragon said aloud, "You proved yourself a fearsome dragon and one powerful in the art of destruction. However, we must know what transpired. How did Garsvoag die? "

At the mention of her Rider, she roared and Saphira looked at her pointedly. Askook's roar died in her throat. _You know this fight would not have been as easy had I not been enraged Saphira. I could have bested you under better circumstances._

_No. _Was Saphira's reply. Short and curt. Askook snorted and a jet of flame twenty feet long burst from her nose.

Thank you Saphira. _It seemed I had to have the sense beat into me. I am glad it was you and not one of the younglings._

_If the younglings beat you, you would hardly be as great as you are,_ answered Saphira.

Taking that compliment at face value, Askook inquired if he had received their letter and how he knew that Askook had died.

Eragon answered that yes he had and that he placed wards around everyone so that he'd know if they were hurt or dead.

She nodded and fell silent. After a few moments she started talking again. _I can't tell you how painful the severance of the bond was. I was injured once from neck to tail bone and this hurt much more for it was not a wound of the flesh, it was a wound of the mind and heart. As you saw it, drove me mad and Saphira's 'ministrations' have brought me back to my sense. Though I wish it could have been done with less pain. _As she said the last she stretched her head straight out then twisted it to and fro, loosening it.

No one said anything and Askook eventually continued and through a combination of memories, words and feelings recounted the entire altercation from her drinking of the Urgal wine to her crushing of the men and Garsvoag's victories with his massive bastard sword then finally to the final encounter. When she finished telling them that she had somehow escaped their magic total silence fell upon the group.

"You bring us grave news great one. The fact that three Shades were working in concert is a terrible omen for in all my readings I have never heard of Shades working together. Has anyone?" Eragon inquired.

They all shook their heads and Fegora said, "I have had more time than all here to learn and read and I have never heard of anything like this. This is ill news indeed".

Eragon took the hint at age that Fegora had just said and stored it at the back of his mind. He knew Fegora was old, he knew it and he'd find out just how old eventually!

_Eragon_, the purple dragon continued, _the soldiers die easily to our swords and strength but they do not to regular swords of Urgals and men. Garsvoag and I witnessed many Kull batting a single human with giant clubs for minutes until his wards failed and he died. Without our interference, the humans and Urgals of the region will have no chance against this host. We may not understand their goal, but I know we need to protect those in the area. _

Eragon thought of Roran and with a pang of regret, wondered if his cousin was still alive. It had been a very long time since he had last heard from them through his magic on his ring should have told him if he had died.

"Hmm, you are right. The dragon riders will fly tonight. Prepare your weapons and armour. Young ones, you will come as well, though you are not to engage and only watch while keeping yourselves safe. Understood?" Eragon said.

The two young students nodded and smiled widely at each other.

"We leave in an hour! "

"Eragon," uttered Degor, "I don't think we will be ready in an hour seeing as how our armour and weapons are buried underneath that." Indicating the mass of rubble.

Eragon strode to the rubble and without the strength of the Eldunarí and Saphira, raised the mountain of rubble and moved it aside. The wording of his spells moved rock and stone alone leaving their possessions, furniture, clothing, armour and swords scattered on the floor. It was a taxing spell, but his own strength had grown larger than any he had known and he swayed for a moment before continuing on.

"There, you should be able to find your armour and weapons now." Eragon said meekly. "Now gather your weapons, for we fly tonight towards battle!" At his final words he expected cheers but all he got was a myriad of astounded looks from all of the assembled riders. "What?"


	9. Chapter Nine: A Word for Love

_I would like to thank all my reviewers up to now. I appreciate the encouragement. Please take the time to tell me what you think of this chapter and the rest of the story. I have another 5 or 6 chapters planned and at that point I will have the option to end it then or continue this into some monstrosity of an epic. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue past the battle between the shades and the riders._

_Also over the next week or two, I will attempt to review my earlier chapters and fix them. I am sure there are plenty of stupid mistakes that I didn't bother to notice as I am sure there are even more embarrassing gaffs in this chapter. _

_Also, we are now almost at four thousand total views. -damn_

Chapter Nine – A Word for Love

He watched as the riders and dragons departed. Most walked towards the barracks but some elected to ride instead. It was always an amazing sight to watch as many dragons moved in concert. It was one of Eragon's favourite things. He thought back on Garsvoag and felt a pang of regret. They had become close; most likely friends if there has ever been something like friendship between a human and Kull. When Eragon and Garsvoag flew together with their respective dragons, the concussions of air currents were deafening. He wouldn't ever hear that again.

He corrected himself, Askook was still alive and she would be flying with them and through her, Garsvoag's memory will live on. He shook himself from his revelry. He only had a few minutes to make his way back to his chamber, gather his tools, weapons and armour and be back to organize the riders. He took off at a quick run, faster than even an elf. He reached the outer limits of their still small city and leapt into a large bole of trees. It was within that bole he had elected to build his home.

He was the only rider who chose to construct his quarter's underground. Many of the dragons had found massive caves in the side of the plateau but for the most, the riders themselves have elected to live in the barracks, build their own homes or borrow space from the elves tree. He had sunken the earth and created two large rooms one was his study and the other his sleeping quarters.

In truth, he simply believed that a chamber under the ground could be secured as a vault which he had wanted to protect his many valuable gifts and knowledge that should not be known by the general populace. He had not wanted to become a censure, but the knowledge that some of the large tomes offered would be too much power for many to resist abusing.

He walked down the slightly hidden stair well and arrived at the large wooden door that marked the entrance of his home. He opened it and walked through the entrance and ensured everything was where it was supposed to be. None of the books on the many bookshelves that rimmed the first room seemed to be displaced. The four chairs he used to entertain guest, though he rarely allowed guests into his chambers were arranged in a half circle. After finishing his scan of the room, his eyes stopped on a piece of art that hung from the wall, between two of the bookshelves.

It wasn't necessarily art. He had created it and it was merely a word in the ancient language which he inscribed with the help of the elven language. He had wanted to make the word as convoluted as possible so that it remained his, at least without overly close inspection. It was lit from above by a small were light which he had paired with a small diamond to fuel its life. It was a rather simple and beautiful thing, he thought as he read the word in his mind. Then grasping the magic and imbuing a small amount into this word, he said it aloud and let it take effect.

The effect was instantaneous. His stresses and strains from the past days evaporated and he was able to found peace in the one thing he knew was true in the world. His senses dulled and the tips of his limbs grew fuzzy and comfortable. He wobbled in place thoroughly at peace for a few minutes and was interrupted by a knock on the door. The sensation immediately stopped and he sighed for being without. That word inscribed onto the parchment was one of the best presents that Brom had given him. It was but one of the seven words he had told him before he died. And this, this was the most beautiful of them all.

He walked towards the door and opened it expecting it to be Fegora inquiring about something or another and was surprised when it was Arya.

"Hello Eragon, I am sorry to intrude but the city is in ruins and I have nowhere else to be. I suspect you are in need of someone to talk to as well. " Her gaze grew distant and Eragon knew what she was seeing, for he was seeing the same but through different eyes. They were witnessing Fírnen flying languidly beside Saphira attempting to gain her attention for, Eragon realized, she was playing 'hard to get'. They both drew back and Arya wore a wry smile.

"When we left you and Saphira, Fírnen was incredibly sad and hasn't been as happy since even after so much time. It's good that they are together again so that they can enjoy each other's company."

"I can understand, I have missed you as much as he had missed Saphira." And seeing her harden added quickly "as friends of course".

She smiled at that "You have changed so much Eragon, yet still remain the same." She said his true name then and he felt the familiar sensation he had felt many times before after hearing his true name. "It's impressive you have not changed after inheriting all of this responsibility."

He replied with her name and he saw her visibly shiver. "I must say the same, Arya-Dröttning." He stepped aside then, allowing her entrance into his home. She walked over to one of the bookshelves and began inspecting some of the large ponderous tomes.

"I was about to brew myself a pot of tea, would you like some as well Arya?" He asked her.

"I would."

He moved to the far corner of the first room where a small kitchen was placed. Hardly capable of cooking meals, it did serve its purpose of providing small sustenance and tea. Within a minute he was back at her side with a too-hot cup of tea. By then she had moved from the first few bookcases and stood in front of the piece of art. She was examining it very carefully.

"What do you think of it?" Eragon inquired.

She looked at him then, wary. "Eragon, you have grown mightily indeed. What is this word? I have no doubt that it is the ancient language though it is a word I have never seen before and no not what it means. Eragon, I am very well versed in the language and this word does not exist. Please do explain it and yourself. You did not use the Word to create a new word in the ancient language, did you? That could have far reaching consequences."

His smile broadened then "Arya, I assure you I am much wiser than I was many years ago. I would not risk harming the fabric of magic by risking something for so little gain. I assure you however, that this word is one of the most beautiful and was discovered by my father. I had not understood its meaning for years and once I had, I felt it beautiful enough to turn into a work of art."

She looked perplexed and he decided to continue "Tell me, the word the elves use for love."

She said the word.

Eragon shook his head "If you think hard on the word and measure it against the feeling of love itself, you'll realize that they are not the same. Your word for love, at best, merely means a strong like. It does not speak of undivided attention, unfettered longing and incredible loneliness when parted from the person you actually love. It merely means that you like that person."

He took a sip then as he allowed his words to sink in at the same time he could hear Saphira telling him, _I know what you are about to do Eragon, I hope it is not a mistake. We cannot afford to have angry elves nipping at the tips of our wings. _

_Don't worry Saphira, I don't think this will end badly. Now please give Fírnen some attention before the poor dragon decides to destroy the rest of Home to impress you. _

She laughed at that and they mutually decided to close off their minds to each other. They had learned that sometimes privacy was required, even in their relationship.

After a few more moments he continued "Elves have lost a lot of emotion over the millennia and I believe this is the greatest loss. It took a human feeling all the aches and joys of love to rediscover this lost word. And even then, this word" He gestured at the piece of art "was almost lost when Brom died but he told me it saving it from its lonely existence."

She looked disbelieving at him. "I will not argue with you Arya, if you want the proof you seek, imbue the word with a small amount of magic and say it aloud. It will speak true to you."

She did so and he did as well. Once the sensation they both looked down and were surprised to find that they were holding hands. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw it, a faint sparkle. They were no longer cold, calculating and veiled. They were warm, full of a confused emotion and most surprisingly a longing he had never before seen in her eyes.

He smiled warmly then "I have missed you Arya and I know you have missed me." He stepped closer to her now, their bodies barely separated and he could feel her breath on his neck. "I have loved you since I had first seen you in my dreams and I have loved you since." He bent his head then and kissed her. He knew she was shocked but she did not pull away at the touch. And soon, as he had hoped, she was returning the kiss though fifty years late.

All too soon he could feel Saphira attempting to edge her way into his mind. Allowing her just enough access to tell him that it was time to meet the riders and depart. He broke the embrace which was followed by a deep pain which arced through his body. It was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do. "We must meet the other riders now Arya."

She nodded sadly and they left.


	10. Chapter Ten: Departure

_Just a small chapter for this update. Not much else will be seen from these guys for a few chapters. Wish the rider's luck on their journey ;). I am hoping to have another chapter out in an hour or two. _

Eragon and Arya had rushed from his chambers so as not to be late for the meeting. But after having gone a few paces, Eragon had realized he hadn't even retrieved what he had come to retrieve. Asking her to wait a moment, he leapt back into his bed chamber and retrieved six arrows which glowed with magic.

Arya eyed them suspiciously but made no comment, grabbing her hand once he was out of the tunnel they ran towards the square hoping to arrive before the bulk of the riders.

They didn't. Sliding to a stop Eragon quickly inspected every rider present. He could see they each had stern faces; they all had bulging saddle bags full of food, armour and other supplies and seemed entirely prepared for the upcoming fight. Mary, a senior human rider and the dwarf were not present yet and Eragon was somewhat relieved. He didn't want to be the last to arrive. He was happy to see that Askook had not left them. In fact it appeared she had not left her spot and was waking up from a small nap.

"Eragon, let go of my hand, too many people are looking." Arya whispered.

Eragon wanted to say, let them and smile widely for all to see though he knew that would annoy Arya and that was one of the last things he wanted to do. He let her hand go, regretfully and she walked over and joined the rest of the riders. A few of the elven riders stared openly at her. When she looked pointedly back at them, they decided the query wasn't worth their health and looked elsewhere.

He stood there for a moment alone in front of all before Saphira finally landed behind him. _Are you ready for this Saphira? It is going to be a tough battle, I suspect. I am afraid we might lose some riders._

She looked at him with one of her monstrously large eyes, _Eragon do not waste your imagination by imagining what will go wrong. Instead imagine how it will go right_. She moved her leg and nudged him then, though she was more powerful than she thought and though it was very much a slight nudge he was pushed five feet away and had the air knocked out of him. _Oops, sorry. I sometimes forget how big I am now. _

_You enjoyed that though, I know it._ He did know it after all, he could feel her laughing.

_Perhaps a little bit. Can you really blame me? No matter how powerful you've become, I can still swat you away like a fly, little one. _

Deciding that he didn't want to push this line of thought further, he quelled his rebuttal and simply leaned against her and waited for the others to arrive feeling her sides expand with each breath.

After enough time had gone by that the others were beginning to ask where they were, the three could be seen flying towards them at a leisurely pace. He suspected that Mary simply had trouble deciding what she required and the other two riders had helped her prepare. Inquiring the dwarf who arrived with her, he found out he was right. Mary hadn't been in a war or a true fight yet. This was new for her.

"Mary, Lunaria, you both know how to use bows and arrows? Correct?"

They both nodded, he knew Mary had grown up using a bow much like he had and that sword play was strange to her. He also suspected that Lunaria was a fair hand. All elves seemed to be. He split the arrows into two groups and gave them each one of the groups. Motioning them to come to the side away from all ears he said: "I've already told you that you will not be fighting in this battle at least not with a sword. You are to remain safe. However, you are still riders and I will expect you two to help me at my signal. Do not waste these arrows on men. They are meant for the shades and I. These arrows are special girls. They will pierce through all wards and all protection until they hit something solid. If you aim true, you will pierce the shades."

After he had signalled everyone to mount and prepare he sat on Saphira in front of a host of dragon riders and laughed. He wouldn't be fighting alone this time. He'd be surrounded by other riders and dragons. _This will be different._

Saphira didn't respond but he could feel her excitement at the prospect of battle with the help of other dragons and at leading the group of dragons into that battle.

With a mental note of agreement, Saphira unfurled her massive wings while Eragon turned in his seat and witnessed all the other dragons doing the same. Saphira bent low and with a massive leap was in the air. A few thundering beats later and she was steadily rising with the other dragons following a few tail lengths from her.


End file.
